Perdidos
by Hell Ally
Summary: Edward é o mais popular e mulherengo garoto de sua escola, Bella é a garota novata e misteriosa que não fala com ninguem. o que acontece quando tem uma viagem de turma, e acontece um acidente deixano Edward e Bella, sozinhos, presos em uma ilha deserta.
1. Chapter 1

Perdidos

Introdução

Edward é o garoto mais popular da sua escola, ele e sua irmã gemia, Alice, foram adotados quando crianças pela tia deles, Esme e o marido Carlisle, que já tinham um filho, Emmet.

Já Bella, era a garota novata da escola, era misteriosa e não falava com ninguém.

O que acontece quando, tem uma viagem de turma para comemorar as férias, onde Bella é obrigada a ir por seus pais? E quando Bella e Edward ficam presos sozinhos em uma ilha deserta, após um acidente. A ilha é misteriosa, muita coisa pode acontecer.

Avisos:

- Vampiros? Quem sabe

- Edward é muito mulherengo.

- essa fic ta no começo, eu posto ela no Orkut, se alguém quiser o link.

- espero a resposta de vocês.

-o que vocês achara? Posto?


	2. Cap 1 garota misteriosa

Perdidos

EPOV

Me chamo Edward Cullen, tenho 17 anos, moro em Forks, uma cidade onde o sol esquece de aparecer. Moro aqui porque meu pai conseguiu um emprego onde seria bem remunerado, e minha mãe não queria ficar longe não eram meus pais de verdade, mais eu os considerava. Eles aceitaram cuidar de mim e de Alice quando minha mãe, que era a irmã mais velha de Esme, morreu, e como minha tia-mãe já tinha Emmet, filho dela com Carlisle quando tinha 16 anos, ficou mais fácil de aceitar. Emmet era dois anos mais velho que eu e Alice, minha irmã gemia.

Eu e ela não éramos parecidos, exceto pelos olhos, que são verdes, e a cor da pele pálida. Mas ela tem o cabelo preto e repicado, e é baixa, enquanto eu sou alto e tenho o cabelo de uma cor estranha de bronze.

- Edward quer fazer o favor de acordar?- gritou a baixinha impaciente – eu não quero chegar atrasada de novo na escola por sua causa, é humilhante. – ela gritava irritada.

- Alice, cala a boca – eu gritei, tava tão bom dormir – quando você decidir que roupa usar você me chama – do que adiantava eu acordar agora? Era sempre a mesma coisa, eu acordava cedo com aquele projeto de gente gritando, me arrumava com a maior pressa, e depois tinha que esperar ela decide que bolsa combinava com o brinco ou seja lá o que for.

- Edward eu já decide, e já estou quase pronta, e já esta tarde, por favor se apresse, criatura – eu escutava seus passos pela casa.

- ai droga Alice, já estou indo – eu gritei me levantando.

- Não briguem crianças – minha mãe gritou lá de baixo – e venha logo o café esta na mesa.

Eu fui para o meu banheiro, e tomei um banho quente, escovei meus dentes e vesti uma calça jeans com uma camisa verde musgo, resolvi e camufla na cidade, e desci depois de pegar minhas coisas.

- bom dia mãe – eu falei quando cheguei na cozinha decorada, como o resto da casa, de branco com cores pasteis.

- bom dia filho – e ela me deu um beijo na bochecha como de costume,

- Bom dia Alice, bom dia Emmet –dei para os meus irmãos que já estavam tomando café. Emmet devia esta na faculdade, mas ele disse que antes de entrar nessa 'roubada" ele queria conhecer as diferentes 'culturas" do mundo, e foi fazer um mochilão sozinho, voltou no mês passado e cheio de historias para contar. Eu sei que 'historias" ele tinha.

- Edward, mamãe e papai vão na viagem com a gente, acredita? – Alice falou empolgada, toda feliz porque nossos pais iriam na nossa viagem de classe e assim ela não seria cancelada como no ano passado.

- serio? – eu falei, era legal a idéia, meus pais não eram muito controladores, e eles sabiam que a minha vida amorosa era tão agitada quanto a de Emmet.

- é nós vamos, amamos o lugar que escolheram, e será como uma lua de mel para nós – minha mãe que eu tanto amo respondeu.

- Edward vamos, eu quero da a noticia – Alice falou me apressando quando eu mal tinha acabado de engolir o que eu tinha comido.

- vou escovar meus dentes já volto.

Logo depois nos encontramos no meu carro, e fomos pra escola.

Eu mal estacionei meu carro, e a garota que eu estava ficando essa semana apareceu correndo como uma demente, toda feliz por ta ficando comigo, e eu já ouvia boatos de que a gente tava namorando, o que era um redonda mentira.

Ela ate que dava um caldo, mas era grudenta e chata, não tinha o melhor beijo do mundo, mas era só por essa semana. Então eu dizia que gostava, e a idiota caia ¬¬ .

- ai Edward achei que não iria sobreviver, passar uma noite sem a sua companhia é horrível, é torturante, mas você deve saber não?- ela perguntou esperando que eu respondesse algo no estilo ' eu quase saia correndo de minha casa pra te ver minha doce donzela ' ou ' o que você sentiu não é nenhum terço do que eu senti' mal ela sabia que a noite passada eu tinha saído com Emmet, eu peguei uma gatinha morena, e gostosa, ela me disse que o nome era Dri, enquanto Emmet, pegou outra, gatinha gostosa, acho que o nome dela era Carolina, foi uma noite inesquecível, a gente ate pegou o numero delas, e pensar que a gente só tinha ido para Port Angels para banguçar ,tínhamos chegados apenas as duas da manhã – é claro – eu responde nem olhando ela.

- meu amor o que você acha de sairmos hoje, para ficarmos sozinhos?- ela me perguntou, mas. Eu estava perdido observando o rebolar de uma garota que passava a poucos metros, eu já tinha a visto, parece que o nome dela era kah,mas resolvi deixar para ficar com ela depois – Edward? – Jessica? Eu acho que era esse o nome dela, a garota dessa semana, perguntou olhando com raiva para onde meu olhar se encontrava.

- é pode ser, eu te pego depois da aula – eu responde, já tava na hora de terminar com o meu joguinho com ela – vamos para a aula – eu dei um olhar ao meu redor e não vi Alice,, ela já devia esta na sala.

- tudo bem.

Nós fomos para a aula, que foi chata como todas, a hora do intervalo passou, e não tinha nada para fazer do que ficar escutando a voz irritante de Jessica, então ficava o tempo todo calando a boca dela.

O quarto tempo eu tinha aula de Biologia, que por alguma bênção divina , só tinha nerd, e eu não tinha que agüentar nenhuma garota fútil no pé do meu ouvido. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com o professor e horário foi anunciado que seria vago.

- Menos uma – eu comecei tentando puxar assunto com a novata que dividia a mesa comigo.

- é mesmo – ela sussurrou, quase inaudível. Ela era estranha, chegara aqui a uns meses e não tinha relação com ninguém, sentava sozinha e só falava quando o professor chamava ou por educação. Suas roupas cobriam todo o seu corpo e sempre andava de cabeça baixa e seus cabelos castanhos chocolates sempre ficavam soltos. Ela tinha chegado a dois meses de Miami, mas muitos duvidavam disso pois sua pele era tão pálida quanto a minha.

E ali se fora mais uma tentativa de falar com ela, eu já tentara inúmeras vezes assim como Alice e outros alunos mas não adiantava, mas eu nunca desistia, eu tinha vontade de escutar a voz dela e saber o que ela escondia.

Eu sai da sala e fui para o meu armário pegar alguma coisa para fazer, quando cheguei lá, vi que ela tinha um monte de coisas nos seus braços e com seu armário aberto, seus livros estavam quase caindo, eu fui lá ajudar ela.

- opa! Para onde vai com tantos livros? – eu falei lhe entregando os que eu tinha pegado.

- obrigada – ela falou sem me encarar – boa tarde – ela falou depois de fechar o armário e sair equilibrando os livros em seus braços. E eu fiquei observando ela desaparecer pelo corredor sem entender porque ela tinha reagido daquele jeito.

Depois daquilo fui ler o panfleto do hotel de onde ficaríamos durante a viagem.

Depois fui para a minha ultima aula do dia.

- eu peço que após a aula, os alunos do segundo ano compareçam na quadra, por favor – o professor falou alguns minutos antes da aula acabar.

Após a aula eu e todo o povo da minha turma, fomos para a quadra, quando cheguei lá vi Alice conversando, com umas amigas, a Deb, que eu tinha ficado uma vez na ultima festa de Alice , ela era uma garota muito gente fina, e também conversavam com a Pri, que tinha ficado com o Emmet semana passada, quando ela foi passar uma tarde com Alice.

Vi que Jessica conversava com Lauren, e tinha um lugar do lado dela, para mim, e eu fui na direção dela. Quando sentei lhe dei um beijo e comecei a procurar a garota misteriosa, o nome dela era Isabella Swan, mas eu chamava ela de garota misteriosa. Ela não estava ali,em lugar nenhum, o que era estranho pois ela tinha a mesma idade que eu e Alice, ela deveria esta ali. Esperando alguns minutos impacientes o diretor apareceu finalmente.

- turma do segundo ano, eu solicitei a presença de vocês aqui hoje, para anunciar que haverá a viagem de vocês, para o Hawaii, os pais dos alunos Cullen, se pronunciaram para ir com vocês, junto com o filho mais velho, o nosso ex-aluno Emmet. A viagem será no dia em que as férias de verão começaram, mandei seus pais entrarem em contato comigo caso estejam interessado. Alguma pergunta?

- quanto tempo de viagem – Seth, um mano meu perguntou lá detrás – quanto tempo a gente vai ficar lá?

- uma semana e meia , acho que é o suficiente – o diretor respondeu, procurando alguém se pronunciar.

- e o vôo, a gente vai em alguma companhia ou , vai ser fretado? – uma garota, chamada Thelma, lembro dela , perguntou entusiasmada.

- o vôo vai ser fretado, vocês merecem, mais alguma coisa?- ele perguntou – então podem ir – ele completou depois que ninguém respondeu. E todo mundo se levantou e começou a ir embora.

- Edward, você não quer ir direto comigo, para a gente ter mais tempo – Jessica perguntou tentando ser sensual – eu poderia ir logo com você.

- não da tenho que levar Alice – disse dando um sorriso torto.

- ela vai no meu carro, depois eu pego ele – ela disse massageando o meu ombro.

- te pego depois – eu disse sem nem da tchau e fui embora para o meu carro. Cheguei lá e Alice estava encostada nele com as amigas dela.

- Edward, pode deixar elas em casa ? – Alice perguntou enquanto eu me aproximava.

- entrem ai – eu disse abrindo a porta para ela.

- obrigada – Deb falou enquanto entrava

-valeu – a Pri agradeceu.

Depois eu abri a porta para a minha maninha. Quando eu entrei no carro elas estavam falando sobre um livro chamado Crepúsculo, e falaram sobre isso o caminho todo Alice só calou a boca quando eu deixei as meninas em suas casas.

- Alice, foi impressão minha, ou aquela novata estranha não estava na quadra?- Eu perguntei curioso. Alice era popular, mas eu não deixava ela sair por ai se agarrando com os garotos, eles tinha medo de mim e de Emmet. No entanto ela sabia de tudo e de todos.

- eu não sei, ela é estranha, e foi embora antes do ultimo horário, eu tenho aula de educação física com ela, mas ela nunca participa da aula. Mas por que esse interesse súbito nela? Pensei que você só ficasse com as gatinhas, não que ela seja feia, mas ela se esconde e não se veste bem.

- eu não sei, hoje eu tentei falar com ela duas vezes, mas ela nem me olhou na cara – eu disse olhando para frente enquanto dirigia.

- eu e as meninas também tentamos falar com ela, a gente ate teve uma breve conversa, ela é legal, mas se fecha. Principalmente para os garotos, pois quando Mike foi falar com ela, ela só respondeu com um 'oi'. Eu vou chamar ela para ir na viagem com a gente assim que chegar em casa, vai ver assim ela não interage mais? – Alice não perdia uma oportunidade de aumentar o numero de amigos.

- pode ser – eu fingir está desinteressado na idéia dela.

- Edward, vamos fazer compras amanhã por favor?, tenho que começar a arrumar as coisas para a viagem, e eu queria que você fosse comigo – ela pediu, fazendo a carinha que eu não resistia. Eu era mulherengo, não respeitava muito as mulheres mas quando o assunto era Alice e Esme, eu mudava de opinião, eu amava a minha maninha.

- mas Alice a viagem é apenas daqui a duas semanas – eu tentei.

- por isso mesmo, pouco tempo- ela disse.

- você ganhou, mas com uma condição – eu disse, ela me olhou – sem compras absurdas.

- ok – ela disse e saiu do carro, pois já estávamos estacionados na minha casa.

- eu vou sair com a Jessica não sei que horas eu volto, ok? – eu gritei antes que ela entrasse em casa.

Eu dei meia volta com o carro e fui em direção a casa de Jessica, quando cheguei lá, ela já estava na porta me esperando.

- entra – eu falei sem nem sair do carro, tava na hora de ser grosso, para da o pé na bunda dela com estilo, exatamente como Emmet havia me ensinado.

- ola Edward, onde vamos ? – como assim? Ela que me convidou, mas já que perguntou

– eu vou te levar, na praça onde tem aquele cachorro quente – falei para provocar, ela fez cara de contra gosto, mas o que importa para mim?

Chegamos lá e fomos para um cantinho, onde tinha alguns casais se beijando, onde eu vi o Seth, se agarrando com a Danny, a namorada dele. Eu e Jessica começamos a fazer o mesmo que os outro casais.

Quando a noite começou, eu levei ela para comer alguma coisa. E quando terminamos fomos embora.

No carro eu comecei.

- Jessica, acabou ta bom?- eu falei olhando para frente, dirigindo normalmente.

- o que ? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- o rolo, não quero mais, foi bom mas tem outras na fila – eu falei como se estivesse comprando uma coca cola. Estávamos em frente a casa dela.

-mas eu pensei que estivesse gostando – ela tentava imitar a carinha de Alice inutilmente.

- boa noite, te vejo por ai – eu abri a porta para ela, depois que sai do carro.

- seu idiota – ela bufou saindo do carro batendo perna – você nunca mais me terá - ela gritou no meio do caminho, e eu comecei a ri.

- e quem disse que eu quero? – falei alto suficiente para que ela escutasse. E entrei no carro.

O tempo passou rápido, a maioria dos alunos iriam para a viagem, que seria amanhã durante a tarde.

E eu estava super ansioso pois a novata estranha iria, e a parte dessa viagem ela não seria tão estranha assim.

Fim do primeiro cap.

Espero que gostem.

e deixem muitas Reviews, por favor, e se iver algo para reclamar, não esqueçam.

o que vcs acharam??


	3. o acidente

Segundo Capitulo

Eu não consegui dormir, parecia ter tomado uma injeção de adrenalina e agora estava inquieto, eu era o único na casa a esta acordado, eu acho, já era de madrugada, e eu só conseguia pensar na viagem de, eu acho que mais tarde. Pois é, Emmet, estava adorando a idéia dessa viagem, pois ia muita garota, Alice, tinha comprado uns vinte biquínis diferentes, fora as outras roupas, ate de frio ela comprou, estava levando umas quatro malas e olha que iríamos ficar apenas uma semana e meia. Minha mãe estava preocupada de não conseguir controlar tanta gente, por mais que ela tivesse a ajuda do meu pai, de Emmet, e de um professor, e meu pai só curtia.

Muitas garotas só iam na viagem por minha causa,e de Emmet também, é eu sou demais. Mas a Isabella Swan, só ia por causa que os pais haviam a obrigado a ir, é eles nem sabiam da viagem, e Alice ficou como dedo duro, ela ligou para a casa da garota e falou com a mãe dela, que disse que seria uma boa idéia para a 'Bella' ir.

Um fato que não me deixava dormir, era um pressentimento que dizia que muita coisa iria mudar com essa viagem, eu só não sabia o que.

Consegui dormir, perdido em meus pensamentos sobre a viagem, e tive um sonho estranho, era a garota estranha, ela estava se afogando, e eu queria salvar ela,pois eu estava em cima de algo, estava chovendo forte, e eu escutava gritos, mas minha cabeça doía, e quando finalmente consegui tirar ela de dentro da água ...

-EDWARD, acorda – ouvi Alice gritando, aquela criatura ainda me matava – vamos temos que nos arrumar – eu peguei meu relógio para ver que horas eram e brigar com ela, mas eu me surpreende, já eram dez e meia da manhã, e a gente saia daqui de ônibus para ir para Port Angels as uma da tarde, e de lá nós pegaríamos um avião.

- já estou indo – eu pulei da cama, ainda tinha que arrumar o resto das minhas coisas, e arrumar meu quarto, se não minha mãe brigava comigo.

Eu tomei um banho, par me acordar, e esquecer aquele sonho esquisito. Arrumei o resto das minhas malas, e peguei uma mochila, coloquei umas roupas, toalhas e uns cobertores reservas, caso extraviassem, minhas coisas qualquer coisa do gênero. Botei ela nas costas e na outra mão eu levava a minha mala.

Já era onze e quarenta quando começamos almoçar.

- Emmet, meu filho, queremos que você nos ajude, não atrapalhe, por favor – meu pai pediu pela milésima vez.

- relaxa paizão, eu vou me comportar- Emmet, respondeu.

Depois do almoço meu pai ajudou minha mãe com as louças enquanto eu e Emmet colocávamos as malas nos carros, eram tantas que tivemos que ir em dois carros, e nos maiores da família, ou seja, no de meu pai, e no meu.

Quando chegamos na escola onde seria o ponto de partida, todos os outros alunos já estavam lá, mas os ônibus ainda não tinham chegados.

Alice correu para as amigas, que conversavam. Emmet, foi logo passar um papo em uma garota que estava com umas malas na mão. E eu dei uma olhada em volta, vi Seth com a namorada, vi Jessica, que iria na viagem, ela me lançava um olhar de ódio, e quem disse que eu liguei?

E meu olhar se focou em Isabela que discutia com a mãe o pai em uma área mais distante, ela tinha uma cara de choro, seu rosto estava vermelho e parecia esta muito chateada, sua mãe tentava acalmar ela fazendo massagem em suas costas. E seu pai procurava alguém.

Acho que ele viu eu encarando a família dele, pois logo depois, ele pegou as malas da Isabella, e veio na minha direção, com a garota de cabelos castanhos e sua mãe atrás.

Mas ele passou por mim, assim como ela e parou ao encontro de meus pais que conversavam em uma pequena distancia de mim, em seu carro.

- vocês são os pais que vão na viagem? – ele perguntou.

- as sim, eu sou Esme e este é meu marido Carlisle – minha mãe respondeu simpática .

-prazer, eu sou Charlie e essa é minha esposa Renée, e essa garota tímida é nossa filha Bella, ela vai na viagem, mas nós queríamos pedir que tivesse um pouco mais de atenção com ela.

- pai! – ela reclamou ainda de cabeça baixa, ela não cansava de ficar assim? Eu me aproximei mais deles para escutar a conversa.

- ela tem mania de se esconder, e é muito reservada, ela não vai querer ir nas festas e nos passeios, mas eu queria que vocês tentassem, ela não era assim, mas devido a alguns fatos... eu espero que compreendam.

-oh é claro querida, não deixarei ela sozinha nenhum minuto, colocarei ela no quarto da mina filha, Alice, prometo que essa viagem vai mudar ela – minha mãe falou amigável, para os pais da garota que retribuíram com um sorriso.

E os ônibus finalmente chegaram, eram três, não ia muita gente indo nessa viagem, mas a quantidade de mala, era assustadora.

E nos dividimos por eles, eu fui no mesmo que Emmet e alguns amigos para bagunçar, minha mãe foi em outro junto com Alice e a Isabella, e meu pai foi no ultimo com o professor.

A viagem de ônibus foi só zuação, a maior parte era homem ali dentro, e a gente fico comentando quem a gente queria ficar durante a viagem, ate ai tudo bem, eu tava na brincadeira na maior empolgação escutando quem eles queriam ficar, nenhum disse que iria pegar Alice, é claro, não eram doidos eu e Emmet ali, não dava. Eu ate tava na brincadeira, mas quando, o cabeçudo do Mike abriu a boca e disse aquilo me controlei para não pular nele.

- Aquela garota estranha, eu vou pegar ela nem que seja a força, e ainda vou fazer ela abri a boca para me contar o que ela esconde – ele falou se achando o homem. Nessa hora eu mandei um olhar assassino para ele, que ficou vermelho. Eu não sei explicar a minha reação, mas desde a hora que a mãe dela falou com a minha , que por um fato acontecido ela tinha ficado daquele jeito, e meu sonho esquisito com ela eu, sentia necessidade de proteger ela assim como eu queria proteger a minha mãe e minha irmã.

Ate Port Angels, foi rápido, depois do que Mike falou, eu fiquei na minha calado, e o resto continuou com seus comentários.

Quando chegamos no aeroporto de Port Angels, todos desceram do carro, e por causa de um atraso, tínhamos alguns minutos para entrar em algumas lojas e fazer algumas coisas.

Eu vi que tinha uma loja de doce, e chocolate por perto, e fui lá, tava doido para comer chocolate, sou um mero viciado, cheguei lá e comprei nos montes, quem me garante que lá tinha os que eu gostava? Meti dentro da minha mochila e fui ver um jogo que tava passando na TV da loja, tava numa parte legal do jogo, e a porta se abriu, era a Isabella, ela entrou na loja indo direto para uma prateleira onde tinha uns chocolates em barra e uns doce. Era os que eu gostava, eu fiquei só assistindo ela escolher o que queria fazendo os seus movimentos tímidos e delicados.

Ela pegou alguns e foi pagar, depois meteu eles na bolsa de lado que era grande e agora estava cheia, e depois olhou no relógio, saindo apressada dali. Eu fiquei pensando nela, ate que meu celular tocou.

- Edward,onde você esta? o avião já ta quase decolando, vem pra cá mano – Emmet falava quase gritando tava o maior barulho onde ele estava.

- to indo – eu responde e desliguei o telefone, saindo a loja.

Passei por toda a segurança e ate que enfim entrei no avião, não era grande , mas também não era pequeno. As pessoas ficariam em duplas, minha mãe ficou com o meu pai, bem no meio do avião, nos acentos em frente aos deles, estavam Emmet e Alice, do outro lado estavam as amigas dela, eu procurei um lugar para mim, o avião estava lotado, e só tinha um lugar vago no fim do corredor. Mas antes de ir sentar nele, fui falar com Emmet.

- Emmet, por que esta sentando aqui? Pensei que iria querer sentar com uma garota que não fosse sua irmã – eu falei.

- eu to sentando aqui porque eu sou irmão dela, e tenho que proteger ela de garotos tarados – ele falou serio. Quem era aquele cara? Ele olhava para a frente, fitando um único ponto, que quando eu virei para ver era Eric, que encarava ele com medo – ouvi aquele ali, dizendo que iria ficar com ela aqui dentro, mas é claro eu não deixei.

- ah tudo bem, eu vou sentar – eu disse controlando o riso – boa viagem.

Eu fui em direção ao lugar vago, que ficava perto do corredor, pois a da janela já estava ocupado, droga, adoro sentar na janela. A pessoa que estava ali, adivinhem quem era? Pois é Isabella Swan, ela olhava pelo vidro, estava com a bolsa ainda transpassada pelo seu corpo, e já estava com o sinto. Eu coloquei minhas coisas no bagageiro e sentei ao lado dela, quando fiz isso ela percebeu minha presença,e se afastou, ficando colada na janela. E eu fiquei olhando ela.

Estava cansado, não dormi direito e tinha alguma coisa me deixando preocupado, mas depois de um tempo contando os carneirinhos, eu dormir. E tive um sonho estranho como o ultimo, mas eu ainda não estava na água e nem chovia, eu só ouvia gritos.

Acordei meio confuso, a Isabella dormia com o rosto encostado na janela. Eu fiquei observando a inocência, em seu rosto, que só agora eu pude ver com mais clareza, ela era linda seus lábios eram vermelhos, e se destacavam na pele fina.

Escutei gritos de pavor ao meu redor, só ai fui perceber que o avião estava balançando, e tinha muita gente gritando, a aeromoça, pedia calma ao mesmo tempo que eu via pessoas com coletes salva-vidas. Eu olhei pela janela, e o avião parecia esta caindo vagarosamente, enquanto caia uma tempestade.

- Senhores passageiros pesso que mantenham a calma – a aeromoça começou a explicar o que estava acontecendo. Parecia que tava tendo uma tempestade, e um raio atingiu uma das asas, o piloto estava fazendo o avião perder altitude vagarosamente, pois não teríamos chances de chegar em terra firme. Assim que chegássemos na água, sairíamos e pegaríamos os bote salva e esperaríamos socorro.

As pessoas estavam desesperadas e Bella ainda dormia, como ela conseguia? e só ai, vi que na mão dela tinha um vidro, eu peguei, era remédio para dormir. Droga , eu pensei. Quando o avião pareceu chegar perto da água, passagens que nem sabia que existiam se abriram, as pessoas começaram a pegar botes e coletes e sair para tentar sobreviver, eu fiquei tintando tirar o sinto da Isabella, não deixaria ela morrer ali, sem fazer nada.

-Edward, vem – meu irmão gritou saindo.

- eu já estou indo, rapidinho – e ele pulou, só tinha eu e ela ali, não conseguia soltar o sinto, e a água começou a entrar, rapidamente, em um surto de adrenalina (procure no Google- by Edward) eu consegui soltar ela.

A água ja inundava o avião e eu tive que prender minha respiração para não morrer afogado, o quando comecei a puxar ela, os bagageiros se abriram, e um mochila bateu na minha cabeça, era a minha, eu a peguei com a minha mão livre e comecei a puxar a Isabella. O avião já estava quase todo afundando com a gente lá dentro. Antes de sair eu vi uma coisa laranja chamar minha atenção, eu peguei e sai.

Lutando para chegar na superfície, eu procurava pelos outros, mas eu não encontrava, o negocio laranja que tinha encontrado tinha uma corda e eu puxei fazendo abrir um bote. Eu joguei minha mochila dentro e depois subi, em seguido puxei o corpo inanimado de Bella.

Ela estava afogada, comecei a fazer massagem no peito dela e depois respiração boca-boca. Ela começou a torci, e a água que ela tinha engolido e começou a respirar, com rapidez. Quando ela estava melhor percebi as pessoas gritando do outro lado da carcaça do avião que ainda não afundara. Eu e Isabella estávamos sozinhos ali, eu dei uma olhada ao meu redor e tinha umas malas e outras coisas espalhadas pela água, eu me encostei na um pouco nela, para poder deitar, e aos poucos fui perdendo a mina consciência, com a água da chuva batendo em nossos corpos e sentindo o corpo dela do meu lado, sobre o balanço das águas.

Eu acordei no dia seguinte com ela se mexendo do meu lado. Já era dia, e o sol estava muito quente. Eu podia dizer que eram umas nove da manhã pela posição do sol, eu aprendi isso nos meus anos de acampamentos para escoteiros.

- onde estamos? – ela perguntou timidamente, ela tinha uma voz embaçada e com medo, ela estava se afastando de mim se espremendo na borda do bote, quase caindo.

- ei se acalma, o avião caiu e você estava dormindo, eu te salvei e quase morremos afogados, e agora estamos aqui, e não sei onde – eu falei depois de despertar.

- e onde estão os outros? – ela perguntou.

- eu não sei, eu não vi eles e acabei dormindo estava cansado, mas não se preocupe eu não vou deixar você sozinha e nem nada acontecer contigo – eu falei lhe dando uma mão, fazendo ela de encostar tanto na borda que ela caiu na água fazendo suas roupas ficarem molhadas novamente.

Eu comecei a rir da situação enquanto ela lutava para subir para superfície, mas ela não conseguia e começava a desaparecer de baixo da água, ai me toquei, e se ela não soubesse nadar?

Pulei na água para pegar ela, que ainda não tinha subido, e fiquei procurando, mas tudo que tinha ali, era água, já estava ficando sem ar como não a encontrei, subi para pegar ar. Quando recuperei o ar o desespero veio a minha cabeça, onde ela estava?

A esquisita estava no bote rindo de mim.

- isso é para aprender a não rir da desgraça dos outros – ela disse rindo de mim, um sorriso lindo, e o seu gargalhar, era como o canto de anjos, ela esticou uma mão para me ajudar e eu aceitei.

- obrigado – eu agradeci, quando fiquei em cima do bote olhando ela.

- de nada – ela disse se afastando o máximo que podia.

- você me assustou – eu comecei a puxar assunto com ela, mas ela não respondeu nada, apenas ficou olhando para o nada – foi tão difícil te salvar da primeira vez, e agora quando eu não te encontrei lá embaixo, fiquei apavorado – esperei alguma resposta – da para você falar alguma coisa, eu tento a um bom tempo falar com você e você apenas foge de todo mundo, e de mim, eu quero te conhecer, eu quero que você fale alguma coisa, ficar perdido no meio do mar não é legal – eu estava começando a ficar desesperado, e ela só olhava para o mesmo ponto colocando a mão no rosto para fazer sombra nos olhos – fala alguma coisa por favor, tudo bem, já saquei você é tímida não é? Não quer falar de você, então começamos por mim, o que você pensa sobre mim, o que você acha que eu sou? – eu falei rápido.

- uma ilha – ela disse olhando para o mesmo lugar. Em tom de esperança.

- uma ilha? É isso que você acha que eu sou? Eu não entende

- não, você não é uma ilha, eu vi uma ilha – ela falou como se estivesse falando com uma criança de dois anos.

- uma ilha?

- é e nós estamos indo em direção a ela – ela falou como se fosse óbvio – por que nós não pegamos essas coisas que também vieram junto com o mar, pode ser necessário, não sei quanto tempo passaremos lá, e precisaremos de muitas coisas para fazer sinal – ela explicou apontando para umas malas que nos acompanharam.

- eu pego e você fica aqui ok?- eu perguntei, e tirei minha camisa encharcada. Ela ficou um pouco incomodada, mas nem liguei e pulei na água.

Eu peguei o que deu eram muitas malas, ela reconheceu a dela, e eu encontrei uma que a minha mãe levava, tinha a de Emmet também e uma das minhas, eu amarrei ela fora do bote, com uma corda, que tinha como equipamento de emergência assim como uma pistola e outro utensílios que eu não sabia usar. Depois de um tempo em silencio nós finalmente chegamos na ilha.

- não agüentava mais, tava pra vir nadando – eu reclamei quando desci do bote e o puxei para a areia da praia e cai de tão cansado – até que enfim terra firme – esperei ela dizer alguma coisa mas para a minha surpresa ela ficou calada, apenas pegando as coisas do bote – estou com fome – reclamei, já devia ser mais de três da tarde e tinha um bom tempo que não comia nada.

- eu tenho alguns chocolates aqui, a gente pode dividir se quiser –ela falou – mas eu não quero comer tudo agora.

- eu aceito, e não precisa se preocupar, eu tenho uns doces na minha mochica também – eu fui ajudar ela tirar as coisas dali e depois nos sentamos de baixo de um coqueiro, para ficar na sombra

-o que você acha que aconteceu com os outros?- eu perguntei – foi tão estranho, só ficou eu e você dentro do avião e quando saímos, eu só conseguia escutar os gritos, mas só isso, e quando acordamos no dia seguinte estavamos sozinhos – ela ficou calada apenas olhado para as sombra que o coqueiro projetava, pensando, eu fiquei observando ela, e percebi que ela ainda usava a roupa que usava na viagem, uma calça jeans, e uma blusa roxa de manga, sem decote. Por que ela não trocou de roupa? Eu agora vestia apenas um de meus calções que encontrei na minha mala, enquanto os outros secavam – por que não troca de roupa? Ta calor aqui.

Isso fez ela se irritar e sair de perto de mim, eu fiquei com medo dela. Mas mesmo assim fui atrás do diabo.

- ei! O que eu falei de errado? – eu perguntei andando atrás dela, mantendo uma distancia para não assustar – desculpa, não foi minha intenção, para onde você esta indo? – ela andava em direção as arvores, ela era doida? E se tivesse algum animal ali, eu corri e peguei no braço dela – para onde você vai?

- me solta – ela pediu , e eu soltei.

- desculpa se falei alguma coisa errada, foi sem querer, só achei que estava muito quente para usar essa roupa. Agora por favor não vamos nos separar, vai que acham a gente, ou aparece um animal – eu disse me defendendo do olhar que ela me lançava – só não fique longe de mim, e da praia.

- ok – ela começou a andar de volta para a praia.

O resto da tarde ela ficou vendo o que a gente tinha, enquanto eu procurava alguma coisa para fazer uma fogueira. Para a gente não morrer de frio durante a noite.

Quando eu fiz a fogueira, ela já tinha guardado as coisas em baixo de uma arvore e separados alguns corbetores que eu tinha colocado na minha mochila para a gente deitar.

A fogueira já estava acesa e ela ainda não tinha aceitado trocar de roupa, . O sol estava se pondo e eu estava sentado observando a paisagem, ela estava do outro lado, cobrindo seu corpo com um corbetor enquanto comia um doce.

- Isabella? -, eu resolve começar tudo de novo- então, me deixe apresentar, eu sou Edward Cullen – eu disse tava ficando louco com aquele silencio – deixa eu te contar um segredo – eu falei cochichando alto para ela ouvir – essa é a hora que você diz seu nome.

- Isabella Swan, mas odeio quando me chamam assim, então me chame de Bella.

-então evoluímos você já aprendeu a falar, então, me conta o motivo de ta falando comigo.

- cansei de você tentar puxar conversa, e também esse silencio é enlouquecedor, não que eu não goste do silencio, mas aqui da medo.

- você esta com medo? De que? – eu perguntei

- eu estou perdida em um ilha que eu não tenho idéia se é deserta ou não, com um estranho, sem saber se tem animais espalhados por ai. Isso serve para você ou eu esqueci de algum detalhe?- ela discursou rolando os olhos – mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu to com medo – ela falou deitando e olhando para o céu, onde a lua já aparecia com as estrelas- você não ta? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

- eu to com medo, pela minha família, eles devem está preocupados comigo, eu tenho medo deles ainda estarem no mar, ou de algo ter acontecido com eles. Eu não suportaria perde-los.

- vocês são muito unidos, não? – ela perguntou um pouco mais sensível.

- bastante, o fato de eu e Alice sermos adotados não muda nada.

- vocês são adotados? – ela perguntou – não parece.

- minha mãe era irmã de Esme , quando minha morreu, eu e Alice não tínhamos ninguém e éramos bebês, e minha tia Esme ficou com a gente, como ela já tinha Emmet, ficou mais fácil, para ela.

- e o seu pai?- ela perguntou curiosa.

- eu não sei, ele desapareceu quando ficou sabendo da gravidez.

- você nunca quis procurar ele?

- se ele não quis saber de mim nem de Alice, também não quero sabe dele – falei com raiva, daquele homem – ate porque eu sei onde esta meu pai – falei lembrando de Carlisle, quem cuidara de mim – ou pelo menos sabia. O que será que aconteceu com eles?

- eu espero que estejam bem, e que nos encontre logo – ela disse – eu quero ir ara casa.

- eu também .

- boa noite – ela disse ficando de costa para mim.

- boa noite – eu dormir.

**ENQUANTO ISSO...**

**Renné  
**

- alo? – eu atendi o telefone, era muito tarde para receber ligações, só ligariam se algo tivesse acontecido, e de imediato lembrei de minha filha, que estava viajando sobre o oceano, passou um calafrio pelo meu corpo alertando que tinha algo de errado acontecendo e a pessoa do outro lado da linha não respondia.

- alo, senhora Swan? – perguntou uma voz grossa do outro lado.

- sim sou eu – responde tremendo.

- aqui é o diretor da escola de Forks, a sua filha estava na viagem para o Hawaii certo – ele perguntou.

- certo, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- o avião em que eles estavam, caiu a algumas horas, eles já estão sendo resgatados,mas nós não temos noticias de desaparecidos, feridos ou se algo pior aconteceu, os pais estão vindo para cá, para a escola, digo, e estou ligando para informar o acontecimento.

- eu estou indo ai – eu disse chorando, e desliguei o telefone. Charlie estava do meu lado, e olhando, era como se ele já soubesse o que tinha acontecido.

- o que aconteceu Renné? – ele perguntou enquanto eu soluçava nos braços dele.

-o avião que Bella estava caiu, a minha filha, ela esta sozinha no mar, Charlie ela tomou remédio para dormir, ela sempre toma, e se ela não tiver conseguido sair/? CHARLIE EU QUERO MINHA FILHA – eu gritava desesperada. Minha filha, a minha menininha, que já tinha sofrido tanto e agora podia esta morta, não, eu não conseguia nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

Eu e Charlie trocamos de roupa e saímos para escola, para ficar a espera de noticias.

Chegando lá, encontramos outros pais desesperados, rezando para que seus filhos estivessem bem, assim como eu e Charlie.

Ficamos não sei quanto tempo, ate que o diretor apareceu e disse que o primeiro grupo de alunos resgatado já estavam vindo para cá, ele estavam bem e a única coisa que precisavam era descansar. Foi colocada uma lista dos alunos em um mural e muitos pais foram ver. Eu não tive coragem e Charlei foi ver sozinho. Logo escutei gritos de alivio de alguns pais, e outros de desespero pois seus filhos não estavam ali. Charlie voltou e a aparência dele era que a nossa filha não estava naquela primeira lista.

- nada? – eu perguntei angustiada.

- eles foram só os primeiros, só tinha uns vinte alunos nessa lista, ela esta bem – ele tentava me acalmar, mas ele também estava com medo.

- eu sei, mas eu quero minha filha, Charlie, ela já sofreu tanto – eu chorava e ele também, os outros pais também estavam preocupados com a vida de seus filhos e se culpavam pelo acontecido. Uma hora depois helicópteros, começaram a chegar e adolescentes saiam deles agasalhados e chorando a procura de seus pais, que logo os encontravam e se abraçavam. Quando eu via aquela cena, sentia um buraco se abrindo dentro de mim, fazendo ficar arrepiada, e chorar.

Os alunos foram levados para dentro da escola. E alguns policias estavam ali, para conversar com eles. Vi que tinha uma aluno dando informações para alguns policiais e cheguei mais perto para escutar.

- foi tudo confuso, de repente o avião estava caindo, lentamente e nós começamos a pular pela saída de emergência e subi nos botes salva-vida, tinha muita gente gritando e fazia muito frio. O piloto só disse que um raio tinha atingido a asa o avião e não conseguiríamos chegar em terra a tempo, então ele começou a deixar o avião cair – ela falava nervosa, enquanto chorava.

- mas todos os passageiros conseguiram sair?, não – o policial falou com calma.

- eu acho que não, eu fui uma das ultimas a sair do avião, e só estava eu os Cullen e uma garota que eu não vi quem era. Eles saíram atrás de mim, mas o Edward ficou lá dentro ajudando a garota, ela estava inconsciente eu acho, pois ela não gritava. E depois quando cheguei na superfície os Cullen ficaram procurando o menino, mas não acharam e ate a hora que eu sai de lá eles não tinha voltado.

- como assim eles ficaram procurando?

- eles começaram a levar o barco para o outro lado da carcaça do avião, depois de um tempo que eles foram eu escutei um grito, mas não me importei – ela dizia tremendo - a voz era fina e parecia que era da Alice.

Eu escutei a historia, e rezava para que a garota inconsciente não fosse Bella.

Depois de algumas horas, foi colocada outra lista, mas dessa vez com o nome de todos que estavam no local e foram resgatados, os que não estivessem ali, era porque estavam desaparecidos, no mar. Eu não aceitei, ir novamente. O buraco no meu peito só aumentava a cada minuto e meu olhos mal conseguiam ver de tantas lagrimas. Quando Charlie chegou na lista, olhou varias vezes.

- Não – ele gritou, e eu senti como se estivesse enfiado uma faca no meu peito, doía muito, não podia ser o que eu estava pensando, não podia.

- Charie diz que não é o que eu estou pensando, por favor – eu falava sem sentir a minha respiração – por favor não – eu falei depois que ele concordou com a cabeça, eu senti que não havia mais chão, eu não tinha mais coração, era como se ele estivesse desaparecido , perdido, eu não sentia mais ele bater– A MINHA FLHA NÃO, ELA NÃO, PDIA ME LEVAR, MAS A BELLA NÃO – eu chorava e gritava desesperada, sendo amparada por outras pessoas que não sabia quem era, e apenas diziam para eu me acalmar, mas era fácil para eles dizerem isso, os filhos deles já estavam chegando,mas a minha garotinha não ela estava perdida no meio do mar, era mais fácil pensar assim – por que ela? Só ela? – eu chorava.

- não foi só ela que desapareceu, os Cullen também – um policial me informou – já procuraram dentro do avião e não encontram corpo nenhum, eles acham que eles,podem esta no fundo do mar ou eles podem ter sido atacados por algum animal, tem tubarões na área onde o acidente aconteceu, e foi encontrando algumas coisas sujas de sangue há alguns metros de distancia do acidente, mas ainda não sabemos de quem – ele disse isso, e tudo ficou escuro, era como se eu estivesse morta.

Fim do capitulo 2

Gente deixeim Reviews, por favor, obrigada por lerem

o link: ./Main#?cmm=53497769&tid=5288171503974511171&na=4

* * *


	4. perguntas

Capitulo três

EDPOV

Eu dormir rapidamente, e tive um sonho estanho com a minha família, eu via eles e eles me viam, mas eles estavam muito longes de mim, e depois começaram a correr de mim. E eu ia atrás deles.

- para não- eu escutava uma voz feminina próxima de mim gritar – me deixa, por favor vai embora – ela gritava com medo. Logo lembrei de Bella e acordei, já estava quase amanhecendo, e Bella estava deitada tendo um pesadelo brigando com o vento.

- Bella –eu chamei indo ficar do lado dela – acorda – eu falava alto para ela me escutar. Ela começava a abrir os olhos e procurar alguma coisa. Eu toquei o braço dela para mostrar que ela não estava sozinha, mas ela pulou para trás se afastando de mim – foi só um sonho – eu alertei – sou eu Edward, não precisa se preocupar.

- fica longe de mim – ela falou, respirando fundo contendo algumas lagrimas, que diabo de sonho era aquele que fazia aquela doida chorar?

- ok – eu falei, me levantando e indo pegar uma camiseta, o vento estava frio.

- para onde você esta indo? – ela gritou.

- pensei que você queria que eu ficasse longe – eu disse brincando com ela.

- eu só não quero que me toque, mas por favor não fique longe de mim – ela falou enquanto se aproximava.

- então pedi desculpa – fiz cara de desafio.

- pelo o que? – ela perguntou.

- por ter me acordado, por mais que o sonho não estivesse bom, eu gosto de dormir, e você não deixou.

- então vai agora, vai dormir – ela disse me desafiando, grossa, eu voltei a caminhar indo em direção as nossas coisas, que ainda estavam embaixo de uma árvore – ei, ok desculpa, foi sem querer.

- pode me contar com o que estava sonhando?

- era mais um pesadelo – ela respondeu, voltando a ser a menina meiga.

- pode me contar, como era o pesadelo.

- eu não gosto de falar sobre isso

- por que?

- isso, não de tua conta – ela respondeu, voltando a ser grossa, e eu percebe que era melhor não tocar no assunto.

- desculpe então, eu só não acho justo, te falei um pouco de minha vida ontem enquanto tu só ficou calada. Enquanto eu não sei nada sobre você.

- a minha vida não é algo interessante para se esculta.

- ok, eu já entende que você não quer falar sobre sua vida, mas eu acho que a gente pelo menos deveria se conhecer, já que estamos sozinhos em um ilha deserta.

- ok, você pode perguntar o que quiser, mas não prometo responder a todas, mas em troca também quero respostas – ela falou.

- ok, eu só estava indo pegar uma camisa, ta um vento frio – eu responde me virando.

- eu to com sede – ela disse timidamente.

- eu também – eu virei para ela – o que a gente faz?

- eu não sei, nunca fiquei perdida em uma ilha antes – ela disse.

- engraçadinha você – eu retruquei – a gente pode procurar um rio ou algo do tipo, aqui deve ter, o problema é, onde armazenaremos a água.

- eu tenho umas garrafas na minha mochila, tenho mania de beber muita água, então eu sempre tenho.

-quantas ?

-quatro, só tem duas cheias agora, as outras estão guardadas. .

- acho que é o suficiente ate a gente achar, algo para beber.

- e para comer? A gente não pode viver de chocolate.

- eu sei, a gente pode da uma volta na ilha e ver se encontra alguma coisa ou ate uma civilização.

- quando?

- agora.

- e se vierem procurar a gente?

- quer ficar aqui sozinha e esperar?- eu falei.

- não eu vou com você – ela falou sem nem pensar – eu só vou trocar de roupa, essa aqui já ta me incomodando.

- ok, eu preparar uma mochila, para a gente levar.

Ela saiu e pegou a mala dela, e se meteu dentro da floresta que começava com os coqueiros. E eu fiquei arrumando a mochila, colocando o que a gente tinha e seria necessário.

Ela voltou de lá vestindo um conjunto de moleton flanelado marrom da cor de seu cabelos, por baixo deu para ver que ela usava uma blusa de alça branca, e o mesmo tênis que usava na viagem, que agora estava seco.

- vamos? – ela me chamou a atenção, pois fiquei perdido, olhando o seu corpo perfeito, ela tinha um corpo escultural.

- vamos, a mochila já esta pronta, tem alguma coisa que você queira colocar ? – eu perguntei desviando o meu olhar para o mar.

- não, mas para onde a gente vai?, se meter nessa floresta é o seu plano?

- se você quiser beber água, é esse é o meu plano – eu responde.

- ok – ela suspirou – então vamos.

Nós entramos na floresta, mas não entramos muito.

- você sabe andar em floresta, eu tenho medo de me perder – ela disse se desviando de umas folhas que caiam.

- eu e minha família, costumávamos acampar, e nas férias eu fazia acampamento de escoteiros.

- nossa, devia ser legal – ela falou impressionada.

- posso começar com as perguntas?

- não. Eu começo depois que eu me der por satisfeita você me pergunta e eu decido se respondo.

- você sabe que isso não justo – eu falei parando enquanto ela avançava.

- e quem disse quem disse que a justiça sempre acontece? – ela perguntou sem parar – vamos logo ou você quer que eu te carregue? Eu odeio florestas.

- por que?

- você apenas responde. Então posso começar?

- vai nessa.

- desde quando você é assim?

- assim como?

- galinha, mulherengo, safado, idiota, insensível...

- eu não sou tudo isso?

- não? Parece, o jeito como você trata as mulheres, é perturbador .

- acho que você é a única garota a achar isso, as outras me acham gostoso e o cara perfeito – falei me achando. Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos que só agora que eu vi que eram marrons chocolates – mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu sou assim graças a Emmet.

- Emmet é o seu irmão mais velho? Não? – ela perguntou quando eu fiquei do seu lado.

- é, ele também é meu melhor amigo.

- você é virgem? – ela perguntou, me deixando surpreso e sem ação, eu não esperava aquela pergunta.

- Não vou responder essa – responde engolindo em seco.

- ok – ela respondeu caminhando – você sempre morou em Forks?

- não teve uma época que morávamos em Nova York, mas meu pai conseguiu um emprego melhor em Forks, então fomos todos para lá. E Você foi para Forks por quê?

- você tem algum problema em entender o que as pessoas falam? – ela perguntou com raiva – eu já disse que eu pergunto primeiro e você responde.

- ok, mas, você me paga, esquisitinha – falei passando dela –manda a próxima.

- ok, mas não me chama de esquisitinha, você não me conhece para ficar me dando apelidos. Eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma pergunta, então me fale de sua vida, em Nova York.

- Bem, eu morei em Nova York desde que nasce, e eu não lembro muito de quando eu nasci então vou pular para a parte que eu lembro. Bem eu morava e um dos melhores bairros da cidade, e sempre fui popular na escola, então quando cheguei em Forks, a minha popularidade continuou, eu costumava sair com Emmet e foi com ele que eu aprendi ser assim, depois eu vi para cá, não tem nada de mais na minha historia.

- você gosta de ser assim, galinha?

- é bem legal, e eu não consigo me envolver com as pessoas, o que faz ficar mais fácil.

- então você nunca se apaixonou por nenhuma garota?

- não, eu ficava com elas, mas nunca senti nada por nenhuma.

- entendo – ela falou.

- mais alguma pergunta?

- não, agora não.

- eu posso começar?

- não primeiro você vai pegar uma banana para mim – ela apontou para uma arvore que tinha um cacho de banana no topo.

- é alto de mais – eu falei.

- ta com medo ? eu posso subir então – ela me desafiou.

- eu não tenho medo de nada – eu falei e tirei minha blusa – espere aqui.

Comecei a tentar a subir na arvore, mas tava difícil. Enquanto ela ria da minha cara. Ate que eu consegui subir e chegar onde estava o cacho.

- agora joga ele para cá mas cuidado comigo – ela gritou.

Eu fiz o que ela disse, e na hora de descer, olhei para baixo e sentir um calafrio. A arvore era mais alta que eu imaginava.

- vai ficar ai Cullen? – ela me chamou.

- eu já vou descer – falei nervoso tentando não olhar para baixo.

- você tem medo de altura – ela falou como se tivesse desvendado um mistério.

- não, não tenho, a vista é que ta linda aqui em cima – eu responde com medo de cair.

- a ta com certeza, nunca imaginei que você tivesse medo de altura, Cullen – ela disse rindo de meu medo, seu gargalhar era hipnotizador.

- eu não tenho medo de altura – eu falei me defendendo.

- pode falar, prometo guardar segredo – ela disse, começando a se controlar – aliás, eu sou ótima em guardar segredos. Por que você tem medo de altura?

- quando eu era criança eu subi em uma arvore que tinha no quinta da minha casa, e cai quebrando meu braço.

- e o que você fazia na arvore?

- eu estava espiando a vizinha – eu responde com vergonha como se estivesse confeçando um crime.

- então você já é assim desde de criança? – ela perguntou.

- Emmet disse que me daria um premio caso eu fizesse isso – eu responde – eu era muito inocente quando criança.

- com certeza – ela disse sarcasticamente - e para onde foi toda essa inocência?

- eu perdi, não sei onde.

- você realmente não vai descer? – ela perguntou se encostando em uma arvore.

Eu dei uma olhada ao meu redor e vi que realmente a paisagem era bonita, dava para ver um pouco da praia. E indo um pouco mais na direção que seguíamos chegaríamos a uma pequena cachoeira.

- ei! Tem uma cachoeira uma pouco mais na frente – eu olhei para baixo de novo e comecei a descer de vagar, com ela me olhando.

- então, da próxima vez deixa que eu vou – ela disse quando eu já estava quase no chão.

- não ,eu vou – eu responde e comecei a andar, na direção que estávamos antes.

- se você quer, mas não esqueça de me chamar – ela respondeu.

- então posso perguntar ?

- poder pode, mas não garanto que responderei.

- ok, então, por que se mudou para Forks?

- pula

- mas essa é fácil

- pula.

- você é filha única?

- sou, mas eu queria ter um irmão mais velho, para me proteger.

- não é só irmão mais velho que protege, namorados também protegem as namoradas.

- mas namorados, não são tão confiáveis quanto irmãos, não amam da mesma maneira.

- você tem namorado?

- tinha.

- por que terminou?

- não te interessa – ela disse grossa.

- como era sua vida em Miami?

- te conto outro dia.

- por que não agora ?

- porque eu não quero.

- você é bem esquentadinha, não é ?

- e você é bem curioso,não é?

- pelo menos eu não escondo nada de ninguém.

- pelo menos eu não engano ninguém

- que me garante, não sei nada sobre você, quem m garante que você não é menor delinqüente que foi para Forks para esconder o passado – eu desafiei ela.

- pode pensar qualquer coisa de mim – ela respondeu como se não se importasse com o que eu havia dito.

- você não se importa se as pessoas ficarem fazendo hipóteses sobre o seu passado?

- não, nenhuma vai achar a resposta certa.

- porque você não conta?

- eu tenho vergonha – ela respondeu.

- prometo não rir de sua cara.

- e medo – ela completou.

- estamos em uma ilha deserta, ninguém vai te matar se você me contar, e eu prometo segredo – falei fazendo cara de cachorrinho inocente.

- eu não tenho medo de alguém me matar, tenho medo de me julgarem errado, tenho vergonha do que aconteceu.

- e o que você perderia se me contasse?

- nada. mas por que você quer tanto saber?

- eu quero ser seu amigo, você não quer?

- acho que quero, por isso mais um motivo para não te contar.

- por favor, eu prometo não fazer julgamento.

- as pessoas sempre prometem o que não podem cumprir – ela respondeu – eu não gosto de falar sobre isso – ela respondeu depois de um tempo em que nós dois ficamos em silencio. Seus olhos estavam brilhando com algumas lagrimas querendo descer.

Ela engoliu em seco, e continuou andando.

- eu costumo cumprir o que eu prometo.

- Edward, por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso, eu nem te conheço direito – ela falou, mas eu quase não absorvi suas palavras, exceto uma ' Edward' foi a primeira vez que eu escutei ela dizer eu nome, soou tão diferente, tão doce.

- promete me contar um dia?

- por que eu deveria?

- eu te salvei.

- eu não pedi para que me salvasse – ela respondeu

- mas eu salvei.

- e agora esta arrependido ?

- não, é claro que não, eu jamais me sentiria bem te deixando morrer naquele avião – eu responde lembrando do que tinha acontecido.

- as vezes eu queria morrer, apenas para esquecer o que aconteceu.

- e o que aconteceu?

- eu não vejo razão para te contar, ok? Eu sou só mais uma garota que passou pela sua vida.

- eu não sei, mas eu sinto uma necessidade de te conhecer melhor, eu quero, é como se eu precisasse – eu sentia aquilo? Da onde eu tinha tirado tal idéia? Ela começou a deixar as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto, me fazendo sentir mal, quando eu olhei dentro de seus olhos, vi que ela tinha medo, e eu queria abraçar ela, mas eu era proibido de tocá-la. Então para fazer ela parar de chorar, resolvi mudar de assunto.

- acho que já estamos quase chegando, já ate posso ouvir a água cair.

- obrigada, por me salvar, e me desculpa por ser grossa, e te afastar, só faço isso porque acho que me protejo desse jeito – ela falou quando voltou a andar – se a gente demorar a sair daqui, prometo te contar um dia.

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, e esperei ela passar. Depois do que ela disse sentir uma enorme vontade de que jamais nos encontrasse e nos deixasse aqui sozinhos.

Andamos em silencio, eu estava com medo e perguntar alguma coisa errada agora e fazer ela chorar.

Encontramos um riacho, era lindo, ele caia a partir de uma pedra, embaixo dele tinha uma espécie de gruta, e era lindo, o sol batia no meio do da água. Nós colocamos os pés dentro apenas para sentir a temperatura da água, que era relaxante. Pegamos quanta água podíamos e aproveitamos para beber .

Ficamos pouco tempo lá e depois seguimos mais pouco na direção de antes. Começamos a escoltar alguns sons estranhos e quanto mais avançávamos , os sons ficaram mais claro identificamos como gritos de dor.

- o que é isso?– Bella me perguntou assustada.

- eu não sei – responde tentando esconder meu medo. Demos mais alguns passos e escutamos, uma voz fina, feminina, gritar ' me matem por favor, eu não quero mais sentir isso' aquela voz me fez sentir sem chão, era a voz de Alice, mas melodiosa e doce, mas mesmo assim eu jamais esqueceria.

- era a voz de Alice – eu disse, assustado querendo correr, mas minhas pernas pareciam não receber a informação.

- o que é aquilo?- ela apontou para uma parte escura da floresta. Eu virei rápido para encarar, e só encontrei dois pares de olhos dourados nos encarando que logo virou um vulto.

**Fim do capitulo três.**

**

* * *

**

**Fim do capitolo tres espero que tenham gostado, **

**vou esperar pelas Reviews**

**o que aconteceu com a Bella, vai ser explicado no proximo capitulo, ja ate escrevi uma parte.**

**e os Cullen? é segredo por enquanto.**

**bjoss  
**


	5. confição

**Capitulo quatro**

- eu não sei – responde tentando acompanhar os movimentos que aquele vulto fazia.

Ele corria em uma rapidez inacreditável nos cercando, ao mesmo tempo que os gritos continuavam, Bella, estava apavorada olhando para os lados, enquanto o vulto chegava mais perto nos cercando como se estivesse armando uma armadilha. Ate que parou próximo da gente mais ainda escondido na escuridão. Ouvimos um rosnado e pensei que ele fosse nos atacar. Mas nesse exato momento escutamos um grito de alivio. E o vulto começou a correr em outra direção deixando eu Bella sozinhos.

- o que era aquilo? – ela perguntou, e só agora pude perceber que seu corpo estava abraçado ao meu numa tentativa de se esconder. No momento que ela falou, seu rosto estava afundado no meu peito.

-deve ter sido um animal – eu a envolvi nos meus braços e comecei a massagear suas costas, tentando acalmá-la, enquanto ela tremia de medo.

- aquilo era rápido demais para ser um animal qualquer Edward – ela disse, começando a me encarar. Seu rosto estava bem próximo do meu, fazendo eu me sentir confuso com a quase falta de distancia entre nós – eu to com medo.

- eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você – eu promete – nada – eu disse aproximando involuntariamente meu rosto do seu – eu prometo –eu disse confuso quando eu já podia sentir a ponta do nariz dela tocando o meu rosto e sua respiração ofegante e seu hálito frio próximo demais. Nossos lábios já estavam quase se tocando, e seu olhar dizia que ela esperava que o que estava para acontecer.

- eu quero sair daqui – ela disse confusa, com os olhos fechado, sua voz suava arrependimento. E eu estava me sentindo estranho.

Ela saiu do meu abraço meio desengonçada, quase caindo ao tropeçar em uma pedra, mas eu a segurei pela mão, impedindo que ela caísse.

Sua mão era quente, macia e pequena deixando que eu a envolvesse por completo. Ao sentir sua pele que agora transpirava, passou uma espécie de corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo me fazendo ter sensações que jamais pensei ter. Eu não queria mas largar sua mão queria ficar o dia todo tendo ela nas minhas.

Ela sorriu timidamente como se tivesse sentindo o mesmo que eu.

- obrigada, eu sou muito desastrada – ela disse hesitando ao soltar minhas mãos – vamos sair logo daqui, por favor – ela pediu virando para a direção do riacho.

- vamos– eu disse, tentando saber o que se passava comigo. Nós começamos a caminhar em silencio, passamos pelo riacho, e continuamos nossa caminhada.

Eu estava muito concentrado em mim. Nunca tinha tido aquela sensação com ninguém, com nenhuma garota que eu já havia beijado, aquela sensação foi bem melhor do que qualquer beijo que eu já havia dado, sendo que nossos lábios nem se tocaram.

Mas eu queria, queria sentir o calor de seu corpo junto ao meu em uma abraço, queria saber o sabor que seu beijo tinha. Queria segurar suas mãos, pois ela me faziam sentir completo assim como a sua presença.

Eu queria proteger ela, e conhecer cada detalhe de sua vida, isso não era mais curiosidade, era uma necessidade inexplicável que eu já sentia desde que ela havia aparecido mas só agora tinha percebido.

Chegamos na praia, e ela parou olhando para o mar.

- o que foi? – eu perguntei

- eu não sei – ela disse – aqueles gritos – ela parecia intrigada com algo – eram de dor, e pareciam a voz de sua irmã – ela disse.

- eu sei – eu falei lembrando dos gritos que já não escutávamos mais – mas pode ser outra pessoa, Alice e minha família já devem esta a salvo agora, eu prefiro acreditar nisso – eu falei.

Ela começou a andar indo em direção a praia, e quando chegou perto tirou seu tênis e começou a andar sobre a água sentindo as ondas baterem em seus pés, eu logo fiz o mesmo e fui acompanhar ela.

- para onde esta indo?

- eu quero andar um pouco, aqui na praia, costumava fazer isso mas a um bom tempo não sinto as ondas baterem nos meus pés.

- desde que um 'fato ' aconteceu?- ela me olhou como se eu tivesse falado de mais.

- é desde que um fato aconteceu – ela falou olhando para frente – vamos ate aquelas pedras?

Ela apontou para um grupo de pedras que se encontravam logo na nossa frente.

- vamos.

Ela andou ate lá falando de como era quando criança.

-eu costumava passar as férias na minha casa mesmo, de vez em quando viajava com meus pais, mas geralmente ficava brincando com Jacob – ela falava dele com um pouco de ódio e repulsa – ele era tão legal e era um irmão para mim, mas – ela parou de falar.

- mas, o que?

- te conto depois.

- eu não vou esquecer – eu disse.

- promete que iria te contar, eu cumpro minhas promessas

- então esse Jacob tem algo ver com o que aconteceu e te deixa com medo e vergonha? – eu falei sentindo algo estranho desse garoto. E hipóteses vieram a minha cabeça, e se ele fosse o ex-namorado dela e deixou ela humilhando-a. Ou ele traiu ela humilhando do mesmo jeito, e por isso se afastava das pessoas. Comecei a sentir uma raiva desse garoto.

- é ele tem- ela disse se afastando e chegando perto de uma pedra – Eiii! Olha – ela disse como se tivesse feito uma descoberta – aquela pedra é diferente.

A pedra que ela apontava, ficava distante da praia e perto da floresta, ela tinha uma espécie de abertura fazendo ela parecer mais um esconderijo.

- a gente pode usar ela para se proteger chuva, vamos da uma olhada – ela sugeriu indo em direção a ela.

- não é muito grande – eu ressaltei. Ela não era muito grande mas, também não era muito pequena – a gente pode trazer nossas coisas para cá – eu disse – vai que começa a chover.

- pode ser – ela disse – então é melhor a gente trazer logo, o tempo parece esta mudando – ela disse.

- eu vou buscar, quer ficar aqui?

- eu vou com você para ser mais rápido.

A gente voltou e pegou tudo, que podíamos e levamos para pedra. Eu tive que fazer outra viagem para pegar o resto das coisas e ela ficou arrumando as coisas.

Quando voltei encontrei ela sentada em uma pedra um pouco mais distante olhando para o sol que estava começando a desaparecer.

Eu arrumei as coisas e encontrei as bananas que eu tinha pego. Peguei duas e uma garrafa de água e fui sentar com ela.

Não sei porque, mas estava com medo de ser rejeitado, sentia um frio na barriga, que eu jamais senti antes, e acho que estava gelado, enquanto subia em uma pedra silenciosamente, senti algo preso na minha garganta, eu estava nervoso, e lembrei do que tinha acontecido na floresta.

- o que você esta pensando? – eu perguntei, me sentando do seu lado.

- to pensando em te contar o que aconteceu – ela respondeu, sem me olhar.

- eu espero, não quero que me conte por uma obrigação, quero que me conte se quiser – eu falei sem tocar nela. Não queria estragar o momento.

- Não eu quero te contar, mas – ela respirou fundo e olhou para mim, me encarando nos olhos – promete me escutar e pelo menos me entender, eu agradeceria se você não olhasse para mim com desprezo.

- Prometo – eu falei lhe entregando a água. Ela aceitou e bebeu um pouco.

- Bem, em Miami, eu estudava em uma das melhores escolas como eu tinha te dito, morava em um dos melhores bairros. E era como você, eu era popular, e todos queriam namorar comigo, mas eu nunca quis, nunca me apaixonei – ela disse e depois me olhou de canto – eu acho – ela completou.

- então por que saiu de lá?

- eu e Jacob éramos vizinhos, eu sempre o amei – essa confissão fez algo dentro de mim doer, eu queria sei lá , chorar? – mas apenas como amiga, eu considerava ele meu irmão praticamente, e ano passado, em um aniversario de 16 anos de uma amiga minha, ele disse que queria conversar comigo eu aceitei e ele me levou para um parte atrás da casa de festa, era parecido com um jardim, mas ficava entre as arvores, eu hesitei um pouco mas ele era mais forte e eu fui, eu confiava nele, e então quando chegamos em uma parte escura.

' ele começou a chegar perto de mim, e eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo e então eu comecei a me afastar dele, mas ele me prendeu em uma árvore e começou a me beijar contra a minha vontade, eu tentava empurrar ele mais não conseguia. Eu consegui escapar de seu beijo e ele disse que era para eu me aclamar, mas eu sabia o que ele queria, eu disse para ele que não, mas ele não me escutou e então começou a passar a mão pelo meu corpo. Eu empurrei ele e tentei correr, mas eu tava de salto e cai, ele se jogou em cima de mim, e começou a arrancar meu vestido do meu corpo. Eu tente lutar,eu juro, mas não dava, ele me machucava, eu tentei arranhar o corpo dele mas ele me batia. E quando eu vi ele estava me sobre o meu corpo e já tinha tirado quase toda a minha roupa, e eu gritava'

Ela parou e eu escutei um soluço do choro seu choro, eu me sentia mal de ter feito ela falar aquilo, eu queria abraçar ela e dizer que eu a protegeria e jamais iriam machucar ela novamente. Eu queria matar esse tal de Jacob.

- eu comecei a gritar de dor, mas ninguém parecia me escutar, ele apenas me agarrava. Eu comecei a procurar alguma coisa para me livrar dele e peguei uma pedra, e bati na cabeça dele. Ele desmaiou e eu peguei o resto do meu vestido para me cobrir e sai correndo dali. Quando cheguei na festa todos me olhavam e só lá fui perceber que estava chorando. O pai da aniversariante foi ver onde Jacob estava, junto com outros amigos meus, mas quando chegaram lá não encontraram ninguém, nesse dia ele desapareceu. E eu tinha medo que ele aparecesse de novo, então eu e minha família nos mudamos para Forks- ela disse e depois olhou para mim, esperando a minha reação.

- Você não precisa ter vergonha – eu disse, eu não sabia o que dizer, eu queria abraçar ela, mas não sabia se podia. Aos poucos fui me aproximando dela, esperando que ela me rejeitasse,mas ao invés de se afastar de mim, ela se aproximou e afundou o rosto no meu peito, chorando. Eu fiquei surpreso pela reação dela e comecei a passar a mão no cabelo macio dela. Depois eu a envolvi em um abraço – Bella, por favor não chore, eu sei que deve ser horrível para você, mas eu prometo que eu não vou te deixar sozinha, e nem vou te julgar, e esse Jacob, ele nunca mais vai chegar perto de você novamente , eu prometo- eu tentava acalmar ela, doía ver ela chorando assim. Quando ela me contou sobre o que aquele cara fez com ela, eu fiquei com muita raiva dele.

- você não vai querer se afastar de mim? – ela perguntou.

- não, claro que não, por que eu iria me afastar de você ?- eu perguntei.

- muita gente da minha antiga escola se afastou de mim, me tornei alvo de brincadeiras, alguns diziam que eu que forcei ele a fazer aquilo, já que ele era modelo de comportamento, outros diziam que eu estava ficando louca, outros ate chagaram a dizer que eu tinha matado ele e escondido o corpo, já que nunca encontram ele.

- mas eu confio em você, e prometo que não vou contar para ninguém.

- promete?

- prometo.

- me desculpa, por ter feito você lembrar disso.

- não, eu queria contar para alguém, meu pai e minha mãe, eram os únicos que eu falava mais detalhadamente, e todo dia eu chorava nos braços de minha mãe e agora eu só tenho você, me desculpa, por ta te enchendo.

- não, eu me importo com você , e não quero mais te ver chorando, por favor – eu disse.

Ela ficou calada, apenas deitada no meu peito, e eu fiquei em silencio. Esse dia tinha sido muito diferente, muita coisa aconteceu. Eu fiquei ali, lembrando dos acontecimentos, de quando ela falou meu nome e soou de uma maneira tão diferente e de quando eu encontrei seu olhos hipnotizadores, e de quando eu senti ela encostada perfeitamente no meu corpo como se ela fosse a peça que se encaixava em mim perfeitamente, a minha outra parte e de eu senti o toque de sua mão junto a minha.

Ela era especial para mim de alguma maneira, eu queria proteger ela e fazer e esquecer do que tinha acabado de me confessar. Eu queria ver ela sorri para mim, e queria ficar com ela, do jeito que estávamos agora.

Começou a chover e nós corremos para a nossa nova casa.

- sobrou pouco espaço para a gente – eu disse quando entrei. E realmente tinha sobrado nossas coisas ocupavam quase todo o espaço, só tinha um lugar um pouco mas no fundo onde ficaríamos totalmente protegidos da água, eu fui para lá e sentei e ela sentou do meu lado.

- ta frio – ela reclamou e pegou um cobertor de uma das bolsas. Ela se cobriu e deitou no meu peito para ficar mais confortável – se importa? – o que? Claro que não, era bom ter ela tão perto.

- claro que não - eu disse.

- então quer conversa?

- pode ser – eu disse – mas começa você.

- ok, então, o que você gosta de fazer quando não tem nada para fazer? – ela perguntou.

- eu? Eu gosto de ler, mas ultimamente, com Emmet por perto então eu saio muito com ele.

- eu continuo não entendendo porque você faz isso.

- eu também não, é como se eu estivesse procurando uma parte de mim, mas eu nunca encontrei, e então eu continuo procurando.

- então você acha que só vai saber que está apaixonado por uma garota quando a beijar?

- acho que é.

- interessante, mas não é assim que a paixão acontece.

- e como é?

- eu não sei – ela falou confusa – mas você não cansa? De ta sempre mudando, de nunca ter ninguém serio?

- eu nunca senti nada por ninguém para querer algo serio, e sim de vez em quando canso de ta sempre mudando, eu queria ter alguém, mas eu nunca, eu acho, que encontrei.

- eu também, eu acho, para mim esta apaixonado, é quando você sente vontade de esta com a pessoa, quando você olha nos olhos da dela e se sente completo, quando você tem vontade de ficar abraçado com a pessoa, quando você simplesmente quer ficar do lado dela e escutar a sua voz e olhar seu sorriso e protegê-la e querer ser o motivo do brilhante sorriso dela. Quando você quer sentir o sabor do seu beijo, quando você quer sentir o calor que ela emana.

- você parece que já esteve apaixonada, ou esta.

- eu? Não, eu li uma vez e me lembrei.

- parece – eu disse. E de alguma forma eu sentia aquilo que ela tinha dito, da minha maneira, mas sentia algo parecido.

- depois que eu fiquei assim, me escondendo do mundo, como a minha mãe diz, eu passei a ler mais, mas pare de acreditar que podia existir o amor e a paixão para mim.

- você esta enganada, você é jovem e muito bonita, vai encontrar a pessoa que te ama da maneira certa, você já pode ate ter encontrado.

- eu não acho, talvez eu já ate tenha encontrado, mas eu tenho medo de me entregar a alguém medo de não ser correspondida, eu tenho medo de me envolver. Eu nunca disse a frase ' eu te amo' para ninguém, exceto para meus pais, e algumas amigas, mas para nenhum namorado , eu já tive vários, mas eu nunca consegui dizer essa frase.

- por que? – me senti curioso, queria saber o que ela pensava, o que ela sentia.

- eu não sei, eu nunca senti amor por nenhum deles, quero dizer, eu amava, tinha atração mas eu não os amava o suficiente, para dizer essa frase. você nunca namorou né?

- não.

- interessante.

- posso fazer uma pergunta em relação a esse Jacob? – eu perguntei, com ódio por causa daquele nome que agora me causa repulsa.

- pode – ela respondeu, em um tom parecido com o meu.

- desculpa, mas você não me disse se ele era apenas um amigo ou algo mais.

- a gente tinha ficado algumas vezes, e estávamos pensando em namorar, mas eu não queria, as pessoas achavam a gente muito unido, alguns pensavam que tínhamos sido prometidos, e que um dia iríamos casar e tudo mais, mas eu nunca senti nada mais que amor de irmão por ele, hoje em dia eu só sinto medo, medo dele voltar, e querer terminar o que eu não deixei.

- ele não vai te fazer nada, eu prometo, eu sempre vou esta do seu lado e ele nunca mais vai tocar em você – eu promete de súbito, não sabia, mas eu tinha uma necessidade incontrolável e inexplicável – eu não vou deixar.

- Edward – ela disse, sua voz estava doce, e a maneira como ela dizia meu nome, suava para mim de uma maneira tão especial, era tão bom ouvi-lo na voz dela – por que você faria isso? Ele é muito forte, tem um corpo quase tão musculoso quanto Emmet.

- mas para brigar, é preciso ser inteligente também, e posso dizer que ele não é, pois para fazer o que ele fez com você tem que ser a pessoa mais burra do mundo.

Ela riu do meu comentário, e eu gostei do som produzido por ele.

- então você gosta de ler? – ela perguntou mudando de assunto – que tipo de livros?

- eu gosto de ler contos, pode parecer estranho, mas eu leio romance, e também suspenses, muitos tipos de livro eu nem sei.

- você é o primeiro garoto que eu conheço e ler romance.

- é bom sabe? as meninas pensam que eu sou sensível – eu falei sarcasticamente, levando um tapa no meu estômago – ei! Isso doeu sabia? – eu disse pegando a mão dela, que ainda insistia em me fazer sentir dor. Instintivamente ela virou para mim, e encontrou meus olhos. O sorriso que tinha no rosto dela antes, foi sumindo e eu fui ficando preso no olhar dela, que estava bem próximo agora, pois involuntariamente eu fui chegando perto dela.

- Edward, eu vou dormir um pouco – ela disse corando. O que fazia ela ficar mais bonita e parecer mais sensível.

- eu também – nós nos ajeitamos e ela ficou com o corpo colado no meu pela falta de espaço, e eu devo dizer que gostei,mas uma camada intrometida de do cobertor, separava nossos corpos.

Ela dormiu e eu fiquei observando seu perfil por alguns minutos, analisando sua respiração, e aos poucos eu lembrei o que tinha acontecido na floresta. E lembrei daqueles olhos dourados que estava nos cercando, e daquele grito de dor, que pedia para morrer.

O que era aquilo? Quem estava gritando, por que estava gritando? Aquela voz fina, me lembrava Alice, e de súbito me senti preocupado com a minha família, e se eles não tivessem tido a mesma sorte que eu? E se algo tivesse acontecido com eles? E se eles tiverem parado nessa mesma ilha, mas em algum lugar diferente e tivessem sido atacados ou feridos por algum animal?

Enquanto eu tentava dormir, milhares de suposições vinham na minha cabeça, suposições que eu preferia pensar que eram mentiras. Cheguei a pensar que estivessem mortos ou ainda perdidos no mar. Mas o que mais me intrigava naquele momento, eram aqueles olhos dourados da floresta, Bella tinha razão, quem quer que fosse os donos dele era rápido demais para ser um animal ou ser humano.

Aos poucos, a minha visão foi escurecendo e eu fui caindo no sono. Mas eu não sonhei com a floresta, ou animal, ou minha família, eu sonhei com Bella, com ela pedindo socorro e fugindo de alguém, mas eu estava lá para protegê-la.

Dormir com a imagem dela, e foi bom, podia sentir ela se mexendo do meu lado, procurando uma nova posição.

Acordei, e não consegui abri meus olhos, apenas escutava o som de trovões, e sentia respiração dela no meu peito descoberto,nem sentia frio, a pele quente dela me aquecia de uma maneira diferente. Aos poucos abri meus olhos, e vi que seu rosto estava afundado no meu peito, enquanto ela me abraçava em cima de mim.

Eu dei um sorriso, ao ver aquilo, e permaneci naquela mesma posição para não acordar ela, e passei meu braço pelo corpo dela, para deixa ela mais aquecida.

Vi que agora a chuva já estava acabando, e os trovões também. O céu estava escuro.

Eu fiquei um bom tempo esperando ela acordar, só olhando ela, e escutando a chuva, que agora estava fina, cair do lado de fora.

Algum tempo de depois eu vi ela abrir os olhos, e ficar surpresa, pela posição que ela estava, primeiramente ela ficou confusa e me olhou com vergonha. E depois ficou com raiva e pulou para trás o que a fez bater a cabeça.

- aiii- ela reclamou. Eu me ajeitei e coloquei uma mão na cabeça dela massageando.

- cuidado Bella – eu disse rindo da expressão dela.

- tudo bem – ela disse tentando se afastar de mim. O que essa garota tinha, perda de memória como naquele filme? – vai passar – ela voltou ao normal e eu pude ver um sorriso nascer naquele rosto delicado que ela tinha.

- qual é a graça?

- nenhuma.

- e por que o sorriso?

- foi a primeira vez em meses, que eu não tenho um pesadelo – ela disse, mas para si mesma, do que para mim.

- obrigado, então – eu disse dando um sorriso para ela.

- pelo o que?

- eu sei que sou tão lindo, que te faço esquecer de ter um pesadelo – eu disse, me achando – eu tenho esse poder.

- nada modesto você – ela disse fingindo um sorriso – você nem se acha – ela disse ficando com raiva.

- ei foi só uma brincadeira ok? Só para descontrair o ambiente – eu falei, me defendendo.

- brincadeira sem graça a sua – ela falou.

- você é estressadinha quando acorda não é? – eu falei.

- principalmente quando acordo com um ser insuportável do meu lado.

- quem é o ser insuportável, por algum acaso algum mosquito que ta te incomodando ?– eu disse rindo da expressão dela.

- não seu idiota, eu falo de você – ela respondeu sem achar graça do que eu disse. Ela começou a sair tirar a parte de cima do moleton que ela ainda usava ficando apenas com a blusa branca, e depois começou a sair para se molhar na fina chuva que caia.

- ei? Para onde você ta indo?

- eu? Quero me molhar um pouco, quero tomar um banho de chuva – ela respondeu.

- opa! Vou com você – eu me ofereci.

- eu não pedi para você ir – ela disse.

- eu quero ir – eu desafiei.

- então eu não vou – eu disse entrando no jogo dela.

- então vai ficar aqui sozinho.

- não vou não.

- arg, você é irritante Edward.

- e você, é uma panela de pressão de manhã Isabella.

- e você é um idiota

- e você uma gracinha irritada – eu responde dando um sorriso, e fazendo ela fazer o mesmo.

- cala a boca Edward – ela disse revirando os olhos e ficando vermelha pela elogio.

- você vai ou não para a chuva, deu ate vontade de banhar um pouco agora – eu disse.

- vou ficar aqui – ela respondeu.

- ok, então aproveita a solidão – eu disse, e sai, estava só de calção, e senti a chuva ficar mais grossa quando eu entrei nela, e gostei, sempre gostei de banhar na chuva.

_**BPOV**_

Aquele garoto era irritante, eu só podia esta muito mal para ter contando para ele. Eu nem sei porque fiz aquilo, mas eu queria, sentia que podia confiar nele, é eu ainda confio, mas ele me irrita tanto. Se acha o garoto mais lindo do mundo. Tudo bem ele é, comparado aos meus ex-namorados, jogadores de futebol e tudo mais, ele era muito bonito, não era um mostro forte, como Jacob, odeio homens assim, parecem monstros. Mas ele também não era um frangote como o Mike, sem corpo e sem graça, não que eu ligasse, não, queria distancia, mas ele tinha uma beleza diferente e assustadoramente perfeita.

Cheguei a ter pena dele pela família, aquele grito na floresta, me lembrou muito os gritos que Alice dava nas aulas de educação física quando um bola vinha na direção dela ou quando era queimado e ela saia gritando como uma criança, era ate engraçado.

Mas o assunto agora era ele. Que tinha um efeito diferente em mim. Eu queria manter distancia de todos os garotos mas dele eu queria ficar bem perto, me sentia segura do lado dele, mas não devia. Eu não entedia, eu tinha repulsa de todos os garotos, tinha medo, para mim todos eram iguais,menos ele.

E agora ele estava ali, brigando comigo, devo admitir que adoro essas brigas de criança, pois ele ate parece uma. E agora era ele estava banhando na chuva, pulando tentando pegar a água com a mão, era engraçado.

A visão que eu tinha era perfeita. O corpo dele, perfeitamente esculpido sendo molhado pela chuva, e agora deu ate vontade de ser uma daquelas gotas que se chocavam no corpo quente dele. Seu cabelo agora cai pela sua cara e fazia uma franja muito engraçada, a água que ele deixava cair molhando todo o seu rosto, escorria pelo seu rosto como uma lagrima e fazia o contorno de sua boca. E depois a água descia pelo seu corpo e fazia seu peito musculoso brilhar para mim.

Agora ele bagunçava os cabelos, como uma criança e brincava com a areia.

Ele viu que eu estava observando ele e me deu um sorriso torto que quase me fez desmaiar. Era como se aquele sorriso, fosse o canto de uma seria, que me chamava ao seu encontro, foi isso que eu fiz, sai de baixo daquela pedra e deixei a chuva me molhar e fui ao encontro dele.

**EDPOV**

Eu estava me fazendo de sex, só para ver a cara da Bella, que me olhava quase babando. Eu fingia nem perceber enquanto brincava com a chuva. E então vi que a menina tava quase babando, então para completar o meu serviço dei o meu sorriso torto. E então ao invés de cair para trás, a louquinha veio na minha direção. Quando ela entrou debaixo da chuva e deixou a água molhar seu corpo, quase cai para trás, sua roupa começou a ficar toda molhada e sua blusa branca colou no seu corpo e ficou transparente, mostrando o que não devia, ou melhor, devia. Ela estava andando letamente, e estava com os olhos meio fechados para não deixar a água entrar.

As gotas de chuva caiam em seu rosto e mostravam a delicadeza de sua pele clara. Seu cabelo estava todo molhado e uma mecha caia sobre seus lábios que agora estavam vermelhos após uma mordida que ela deu.

Ela era injusta, muito injusta.

- Cullen, você parece uma criança embaixo da chuva – ela disse quando chegou perto de mim.

Eu fiquei com cara de bobo, sem palavras, nem conseguia processar o que ela estava dizendo.

- você ta bem? – ela perguntou.

- eu? É claro que estou – eu responde com um pouco de dignidade masculina que me restava, Emmet tivesse aqui estaria me zuando ate agora por ter ficado sem palavras para uma mulher – o que foi sentiu saudade de mim?

- como?

- ficou com saudade de mim, naquele projeto de caverna ?

- a não, tava afim de banhar na chuva mesmo – ela respondeu.

- então o que a gente faz agora? – eu perguntei.

- eu não sei, você tem alguma idéia?

- não.

- ei a gente pode começar a pegar algumas coisas para construir algo que a gente possa usar como casa.

- mas a gente o projeto de caverna – eu contestei.

- mas ela é muito pequena, não tem muito espaço.

- pra mim ta perfeito – eu falei não gostando da idéia. Mas ele me deu um olhar, de ódio para ser mais exato, que eu abaixei a minha cabeça e comecei a ir em direção a floresta.

- Edward, desculpa é só que, ela é muito pequena e a gente precisa de espaço, a gente mal se mexer lá dentro.

- tudo bem – eu disse fazendo cara de coitado para ferir ela.

- você sabe fazer um casa de não sei o que?- ela perguntou.

- eu já fui escoteiro acho que eu sei – eu responde – mas eu nunca construí uma.

- a gente pode tentar temos tempo – ela falou – eu vou te ajudar.

- então a gente vai precisar e galhos, troncos de arvores cipós. Acho que por enquanto é isso.

- ok, eu pego os galhos, e você pega os troncos, senhor fortão, e quando a chuva acabar a gente começa a construir – ela disse.

- mas não vamos nos separar, a gente vai precisar entrar na floresta.

- mas não vamos entrar muito.

- Bella, os bichos se escondem da chuva, bobinha.

- mas aquilo não era um bicho qualquer.

- ok – e gente começou a entrar, mas ficamos na entrada, sem entrar muito. Ela pegou os galhos grande como eu instrui, e colocava colada no corpo, deixando a blusa meio suja. Quando ela se abaixava para pegar os que estavam no chão era ate engraçado por que eu ficava olhando para ela.

Ela se distanciou um pouco e saiu da minha visão e ate que enfim eu consegui me concentrar no meu serviç

Eu tava pegando o quarto tronco e chegando perto de onde eu tinha colocado os outros, mas pisei em falso e cai.

-AIIIIII!- eu gritei, aquilo realmente doeu – poxa, ta doendo – eu reclamava passando a mão no meu tornozelo esquerdo que estava doendo.

- Edward? – eu escutava a voz de Bella sendo abafada pelo som da chuva caindo e pelo meus gritos de dor – Edward o que aconteceu?- ela falou quando me viu no chão, fazendo careta de dor.

- eu vi o papai Noel e to pulando de alegria porque vou ganhar o que eu pedi- eu disse rolando os olhos, enquanto ganhava aquele olhar-eu cai e me machuquei – eu responde – será que quebrou?

- deixa eu ver – ela disse tocando onde estava minha mão.

- você é medica?- eu disse enquanto ela apertava.

-não eu não sou médica, e também não quebrou, no máximo torceu – ela disse massageando o local que doía a dor já ate nem doía muito.

- mas ta doendo – eu reclamei.

- Edward pare de chorar como um bebê – ela falou rindo de mim – e haja como um homem, nem quebrou – ela disse.

- você nem é medica e eu não to chorando – eu falei, com raiva.

- eu cuidava dos machucados do jogadores do time de futebol da minha antiga escola e já vi muito pé quebrado, Cullen. E se você não esta chorando o que é isso caindo do seus olhos?- ela me desafiou.

- eu não choro, é a água da chuva que ta caindo – eu menti, tava sentindo algumas gotas quentes caírem dos meus olhos.

- Edward, deixa de ser molenga, vem vamos pra o 'projeto de caverna' e depois eu volto para terminar o que você começou – ela disse me ajudando a levantar, nem precisava, mas me fazia ficar perto dela. Ela me apoiou no seu corpo pequeno, me fazendo passar o braço por seus ombros, e passando o braço dela na minha costa.

Eu manquei um pouco e ela me deixou lá, depois voltou para arrumar as coisas que tínhamos juntado para a nossa cabana. Eu só ficava observando ela arrumar as coisas. Era engraçando, ela caia de vez em quando, e fazia caras e bocas. E depois a chuva começou a parar e ela ficou um pouco feliz, vi na expressão dela.

- ei! Seu pé ainda esta doendo? – ela perguntou.

- não muito, mas é legal te ver trabalhando – eu responde.

- engraçadinho, você Edward, eu ia te chamar para me ajudar a carregar o tronco que você começou mas não terminou de carregar. Mas acho que vou ter que fazer isso sozinha já que o senhor fortão não pode.

- ok, eu agüento a insuportável dor – eu disse me levantando.

Nós terminamos o serviço e a chuva já tinha parado, o sol já estava voltando e eu estava morto de fome.

- to com fome – eu reclamei.

- eu também – ela disse – ainda tem bananas? – ela perguntou.

- eu não sou muito fã de bananas – eu disse, fazendo ela rolar os olhos.

- então procure outra coisa para comer – ela respondeu.

- vou fazer isso – eu disse.

- vai entrar na floresta de novo?

- vou

- mas é perigoso

- eu não vou naquela direção vou na outra – eu disse.

- ok, eu vou com você – ela disse – mas antes vou trocar de roupa.

Ela trocou de roupa e eu fiz o mesmo, e então saímos. Meu pé nem doía mais, mesmo assim eu provocava ela dizendo que estava doendo, bobinha.

A gente andou pela floresta e encontramos algumas frutas diferentes. Andamos ate um ponto, em que a floresta acabava novamente e era uma parte mais alta, parecia ficar no ponto mais alto da ilha. De lá eu podia vê as pedras, e o começo do riacho, não era muito longe. Olhando para frente se podia ver o horizonte. E para trás parecia ter alguma coisa sendo escondida pelas arvores.

- o que e aquilo? – Bella perguntou olhando para o mesmo lugar que eu.

- eu não sei, as arvores estão escondendo, mas parece ser algo grande – eu disse.

- quer ir lá?-

- não, sei, você quer? – eu perguntei

- não sei. Ei? olha aquilo – ela apontou para um campo aberto do lado do local onde tinha algo sendo escondido pelas arvores. Eu virei para ver o que era.

**Fim do cap.**

**Respostas**

**Bruna:** ta ai o cap, espero que vc goste.

**Danda Jabur**: o misterio dos gritos eu vou desvender só depois, eu não pensei ainda se a fic vai ser longa ou não depende do meu tempo e das leitoras. Mas prometo não prolongar muito esse misterio dos gritos. Ta ai a resposta do que aconteceu com a Bella, eu não gosto do Jacob, não sei porque, mas todas as fics que eu escrever, ou ele vei ser do mal, ou ele nem vai aparecer como eu fiz em forever. O Edward é virgem? eu vou dizer só depois, quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic de madrugada, eu não tinha muito o que fazer da vida, então comecei a escrver, não pretendia ter Lemon, mas uma amiga me pediu e eu to pensando na possibilidade ainda,mas eu vou avisar se tiver, se tiver não vou ser eu quem vai escrever e sim algum conhecido, eu só tenho 14 anos de idade, e não saberia escrever algo desse tipo. Obrigado pelo comentario.

**Dani Cullen**: Ta ai o cap, responde uma pergunta, obrigada pelo comentario de verdade.

**Crisa**: vai ter sim, eu sou apaixonada pelos vampiros, e não consigo imagnar o Edward e a Bella velhinhos, mas esse fato não impedi que eles formem uma familia, eu ainda to pensando o que fazer. E no proximo capitulo, SPOILER, a Rose aparece.

**Fata Morgan:** eu me inspiro bastante para escrevrer, e acho que o proximo capitulo, ele vai dizer umas coisas bonitinhas tambem. Eu tambem acho o Edward muito fofo, e ta ai a att.

**'Hoschie**: se eu disser que nunca assisti Lost em toda minha vida vc acredita? Eu tive a ideia da ilha quando eu olhei uma comunidade ' a não lagoa azul de novo não' ppois é de tanto ver esse filme veio a fic. então espero que goste.

**Thay Cris**: vocês vão saber daqui a pouco nos proximos caps, eu adoro vampiros.

**Juli-chan**: eu não posso matar vocês, pois são minhas leitoras e me deixam felizes. Tai o cap, a curisidade de vocês vai ser morta aqui a poucos capitulos.

**Maki:** valeu, não sabia que essa ideia dessa fic podia agradar alguem, amei quando teve respostas. então ta ai

**NANE:** ta ai o capitulo, o proximo prometo não demorar.

**Nami Cullen:** ta ai o capitulo, e valeu, ainda bem que você gostou da fic

**Ana Kawall**: o misterio da Bella ja esta respondido, eu sei que é um pouco tragico, mas eu gostei da ideia, e descupa por fazer o jacob mal, mas eu odeio ele, então em todas a minhas fics ou ele vai ser do mal ou ele nem aparece. os Cullen? pois é, eu ja sei o que aconteceu com eles mas só vou dizer mais para a frente. Espero que gost do cap.

**Mariana Mayumi**: Ta ai o capitulo, e valeu, essa é a ntenção, fazer misterio, mas num me acho muito boa nisso, escrevo melhor partes de declarações, melosas e tals, assim como vai ter no cp 6.

**Sephielen**:ta ai o cap, espero que goste, o proximo não vai deorar .meu msn é milateixeira_

Gente obrigada pelas Rviews,

Espero que gostem desse capitulo, fãs do Jacob, perdão.

e deixem Reviews, o proximo capitulo depende delas.


End file.
